1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new glowing fish hook for attracting a fish's attention to bait on the hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminated fishing lures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,659 to McCallum; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,970 to Hodges; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,584 to Lindsay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,951 to Fruchey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,030 to Wohead; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,747 to Patrin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new glowing fish hook. The inventive device includes an illuminated hollow cylindrical shrink tubing having an upper end, a lower end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The shrink tubing has an interior filled with shredded pieces of shrink tubing. The upper end has an eyelet extending outwardly therefrom. The lower end has a shank extending outwardly therefrom. The shank has a chenille extending downwardly therefrom. The shank has a hook portion extending outwardly therefrom. A plurality of fiber optic feathers extend outwardly from the lower end of the shrink tubing.
In these respects, the glowing fish hook according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting a fish's attention to bait on the hook.